


A Meeting in Dialouge

by Chaerring



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, John and Mary don't even try to control Sherlock, M/M, Multi, Slash, Steve and Pepper try to control Tony, Threesome, everything is implied, tea solves everything, use of old homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter involving two very different (and very similar geniuses), two soldiers, and two women with far more patience than they ought to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in Dialouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Holmesian characters.
> 
> This is just a funny little encounter that popped out on paper while I was struggling with Jake Jensen and my Siblings series.

"Miss Potts, I really must ask you to leave the room. This is getting less and less appropriate for a lady by the second. My wife, Mary, is just across the hall-"

"No, thank you, Dr. Watson. I'm very interested in what's unfolding."

"Pepper are you sure-"

"Don't you start too, Steve."

"They're _undressing_ , Miss Potts, I must insist-"

"Don't worry, Dr. Watson, I've seen Tony in far worse states than this, and Mr. Holmes is obviously not concerned about who views him."

"That's probably not very reassuring to him, Pepper."

"John, what is going- Why is Sherlock undressi- Good Lord, are there _two_ of him? Is the second's chest _glowing_?"

"Mrs. Watson, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Pepper Potts, this is Captain Steve Rogers, and the man with the glowing chest is Tony Stark."

"Lovely to meet you, I'm sure, but--"

"Mary, if you and Miss Potts-"

"Oh, stop it, John. They aren't going to leave. Can't you see she's bedding both of them and not married to either one? So what are you then, madam? A courtesan? Your clothing is decidedly masculine in it's lines, but you still seem to be wearing some sort of skirt, which implies a fetish-"

"You did not just call Pepper a high class prostitute. Steve did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Tony, I did."

"Tony, stop it. It doesn't matter-"

"Like you're one to talk considering I'm pretty sure Mrs. Watson is sleeping with _you_ Mr. Holmes. Married women don't generally call their husband's friend by their first names, right? So that leaves the question: Does the good Dr. Watson know?"

" _Tony._ "

"Oh, I see now, you're also _inverts_ which would make Miss Potts more like your housekeeper."

" _Mr. Holmes._ "

" _Sherlock._ "

"Oh like you're not taking extra visits to the doctor's office! Takes one to know one, Holmes. Nice try there, Mrs. Watson, with the last name, but the jig is up."

"Bloody hell, I need a drink."

"Why thank you I could use-"

" _No._ Tony you're three months sober."

"Just because someone can't _get_ drunk--"

"Impossible."

"Oh no, it's quite possible, I assure you. I've plied him with every imaginable liquor."

"I'm going to go make _tea_. Miss Potts, would you care to join me?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson, I believe I will."

*******

"I do hope they don't devolve into violence."

"Don't worry about that, Steve will stop anything that might injure them from happening."

"Mmm, yes. Your Captain Rogers does seem quite capable."

"Dr. Watson didn't look like a slouch either."

They smile at each other and don't take the boys any tea back.


End file.
